onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jozu
Name I keep seeing different names for Jozu in different translations. Is it: *Jozu *Jose *Jaws Please someone come up with a decision. Yatanogarasu 15:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I Reckon it should be Jozu. Romaji.--Legendary857 07:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Currently due to no official romanization of Jozu's name being given, different translators translate his name based on what they think it is. For some, they use Jozu, for others, they use Joss, and so on. For this site at least, we use Jozu until Oda gives us a romanized name to use.Mugiwara Franky 13:20, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Jaws makes the most sense, specially when you consider his nickname, Diamond Jaws. 13:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Except the writing doesn't match this one. Also please sign your posts with ~~~~. One-Winged Hawk 17:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::How so? 13:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Jozu´s devil Fruit isn´t Jozu´s devil fruit a paramecia type. I can understand that is isn´t sure wether it is a logia or paramecia. User:Frexner Unconfirmed either way. At this point, I suspect it's similar to Mr. 1's fruit but with diamond armor instead of steel blades, but I could be wrong and it could be Logia, we'd have to see more to make a call. ZeroSD 07:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) but I think its unlogical to assume that he would beable to reproduce himself out of one diamond, like other Logia type users ability. His powers are more simular to Mr.1's than to any other logia type.User:Frexner Yea, *probably*, but until someone actually manages to break a piece off of him or we're told about it, it's speculation. Let's wait for the end of the fight at least before making any callsZeroSD 10:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Could someone tell me the chapter or episode where Jozus devil fruit is revealed as a paramecia? Thank you Jinbe 14:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Brilliant Punk Are we sure that Jozu said brilliant punk and not Crocodile? Crocodile could have just said brilliant to somehow commend Jozu on being able to attack him head on without water or something. Either way, it wasn't clear who said it, so one can't be sure that brilliant punk is one of his attack names.--DancePowderer 00:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *It's the name of the attack. It's even said in English (ブリリアント・パンク, Buririanto Panku).--KnightoftheSea 01:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Death Confirmation Is it now safe to say that as of the newest chapter (569) he died at the hands of Aokiji? I think judging from what's written on Aokijis page and the fact that he was completely frozen and had an entire arm broken off, he's dead. But, I'd like to know what you guys think before I start putting "was a commander of the WB pirates" up all over his page and begin making people mad. ~Daniel 12.25.2009 :Actually there is still a chance that he maybe still alive. First off, he could still be alive like what happened with Oars Jr. The Giant lost a leg and had his torso pierced but later was shown to have survived. Second, it's not confirmed whether Jozu is a Paramecia or a Logia Devil Fruit user. He could be like Mr. 1 or he could be like Crocodile.Mugiwara Franky 10:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) It isn't confirmed yet whether he is a logia type... he maybe a logia or a paramecia but a big chance is him being a paramecia --Phantom146 11:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Although I kinda agree that he most likely is a Paramecia type, until it is officially confirmed in the manga it is nothing more than speculation. After all this is One Piece we're talking about, I can't even begin to count every time we have experienced the drama of each character's "death" before they were revealed to be alive! ;P MasterDeva 11:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Haki user ? Marco and Vista were stated to be able to use Haki, and Jozu was able to hit Crocodile who is a very skilled logia user. Therefore can't Jozu probably use Haki? 01:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Should we create a Haki subcategory in the Abilities and Powers category now that Oda has described the different kinds of Haki ? Though not directly confirmed, Jozu clearly showed he could use Busōshoku Haki. LordRayleigh. Finally Confirmed Well he was shown with his right arm in chapter 590, so can we finaly agree that he's a logia user?Biropg 21:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :His arm had bandages on suggesting at least some doctors reattached his arm to his body. Most known Logias, as far as it is known, either regrow their limbs from their element or reattach the limbs without any physical signs of reattachment such as scars.Mugiwara Franky 00:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what i thought at first too until i realised he had bandages all over not only the arm that broke off... 17:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Phoenix tears. Marco had a lot to cry about, so I'm sure all the Whitebeards that didn't die are fine now. The bandages were just to let you know it was the end of an arc. Even Marco was wearing some. Jozu's a Paramecia. --nub 02:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::This ain't Harry Potter, phoenix tears cannot heal until they say so or show so. Yatanogarasu 02:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Jozu isn't a Logia because he regrew an arm, either. We don't know if amputating a limb causes it to stop responding to every Devil Fruit ability. If he could still turn it into diamond even though it was completely detached otherwise, he might be able to transform himself and the arm, press it against the stump and re-mesh the crystalline lattice, either by himself or with help from another Devil Fruit user's ability. Paramecias have the weird side effects; there's no reason to assume regeneration is indicative of a Logia. --nub 02:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, just remembered, Logias can't regenerate damage that occurs to their natural body with their ability. Since Jozu was immune to freezing in his diamond form, we can assume he didn't reflexively transform before being frozen (as he wouldn't have been frozen in the first place). While it may turn out that the rules are different for solid Logias (or even tangible Logias), we should probably just wait for a full confirmation with a fruit name from Oda before worrying about it too much. --nub 12:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Height? It should be listed We should list his height because it's bothering me and it's unfair to the him versus the shichibukai. We give each and every shichibukai everything from size to powers and fruits but not Jozu? I don't really see why we can make up sizes for them but not the third commander of the WB pirates? Give him some respect. He was part of a major battle. I mean the guy almost killed Aokiji, a key admiral, for goodness sake. ::::Daniel, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Oda hasn't revealed his height yet. We will add it once that information becomes available.DancePowderer 22:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then would you please tell me where you received the information about the various heights of the shichibukai? Because this information was never released to me. And by the way, if you guys can easily get the information, then why is it so hard for you to figure out Boa Hancocks age? :::::::::Daniel, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It's on the SBS volume 58 page.DancePowderer 01:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Then why are so many people arguing and debating pointlessly on the last 20 years and how old she would be now over on her page? Answer me that. She isn't even that important of a character and the age shit doesn't stop even though Oda already answered it. :::::::: :::::::::Daniel, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do know that discussion on her talk page was several months old before her age was revealed. Check the dates of the comments and when Vol 58 was released.Mugiwara Franky 05:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, just looked at the very last discussion where her age was debated. At least 1 day before Vol. 58 was released, her age was revealed via those who got early copies. From there on, it appears everyone is in agreement. Seriously Dan, please stop complaining.Mugiwara Franky 05:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to update Jozu's picture of him attacking Crocodile? Is anybody going to update Jozu's picture of him attacking Crocodile?Iamnofool 21:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Devil Fruit Information Since the illustration showing Jozu with his right arm attached in chapter 590 was a mistake and he still doesn't have his right arm, would it be safe to conclude that Jozu is Paramecia Devil Fruit user?DancePowderer 16:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, furthermore a Logia user usually should be able to produce his element, and Jozu was never seen do it. Of course this isn't an evidence that he isn't able to do it, but it's unlikely so. It's questionable the "diamond element" too, because the others tangible elements are not solid (Akainu and Caribou) and Crocodile is an agglomerated of sand, not a single piece. The ice is solid, but it could be thought as water frozen or crystals of ice, furthermore it can be easily shattered. The diamond body is more likely a Paramicia effect which affect the body, like the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Until now there is no hint to support the Logia-type theory (aside the diamond body), hence isn't it better assume is a Paramecia-type? If that will be revealed wrong, we can just change again, I don't see the problem. leviathan_89 16:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :it just has to be paramecia...it can't be anything else can it Vash The Stampede 06:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I will concur with this too. Jozu's Devil Fruit hasn't shown any signs or traits that automatically place him in the Logia category and exclude him from the Paramecia one! Furthermore there are more indications pointing to him being a Paramecia than there are for a Logia one. If it is revealed later on that we made a mistake we can always fix it; after all, being a wikia, things like that are quite natural to happen. MasterDeva 17:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::What about while in diamond form he effectively immune to Doflamingo's Devil Fruits cutting power?JustaNobody (talk) 01:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Possible photo, additions? Maybe It would be a an ok idea to add the pictures of Jozu after he stopped Mihawk's attack, and him throwing the big iceberg at the Shichibukai and Marines.A Wikia Helper 23:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Arm fall off in anime? Um it says in the trivia that his arm did not fall off in the anime but I clearly saw frozen Jozu fall on his side and his arm shattered off. Was I seeing things or did it not fall off (in the anime)?The capoe123 02:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a pic, or at least the time in the episode you saw it? 05:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm a little busy right now but later I'll go find the episode and time. I do remember that it was at the same time Marco was shot by Kizaru's lazer in the back while he was off-guard. Check the funeral scene as well. I know it only showed Jozu for an instant, but that might be the best way to judge. 16:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Devil fruit (again) Why classify Jozu as a Paramecia user when nothing has been confirmed? Even if there's a higher chance of him being Paramecia, it's still merely speculation. Not only that, but there still are several reasons to believe he is possibly a Logia user (including the fact that Diamond is a Natural element, which is a big reason), so I'm not sure why he's categorized as, and even in the article for Paramecia. 18:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Argh, same thing with Hawkins. He has the ability to become straw (also natural), not imitate its properties, and databook Blue Deep also hints that he's "a sorcerer/magician who can control straw", though it's unclear what was meant by that. I'm not sure we should jump to conclusions in these cases without any solid proof. 18:42, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Kizaru explicitly stated that Hawkins' fruit isn't a Logia. In Jozu's devil fruit section it states that it could be Paramecia or Logia without giving sway to either, so I don't really see what the problem is. 18:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hawkins was injured by Kizaru's beam and he said himself that he thus was no Logia. As for Jozu, the type of his DF is justly written to be unclear but the page itself is marked as Paramecia User. Yes it should be removed. Whether the DF is Para or Logia is in this case indeed unclear. 19:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Got it for Hawkins. And as AoD said, I meant the fact that Jozu is actually categorized as a Paramecia user. He's also on the user gallery for the Paramecia page, which should be changed. 19:37, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Removing Paramecia category and from the Paramecia article for Jozu if there are no objections in a few days. 17:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) His arm broke off after being frozen by Aokiji. If he were a logia, he would've simply turned into diamond. Also, we haven't seen him create diamond and diamond doesn't fit with the "flow" aspect of logias. I think it's safe to say he's paramecia. 17:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC) This is basically Beta Beta no Mi 2.0. He's paramecia. SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Well I was looking at it again and apparently my interpretation was based on a drawing mistake... I support Paramecia. 17:47, June 30, 2015 (UTC) We have no conclusive proof. It's speculation either way. 17:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Unlike Trebol, we don't really have enough evidence to support it as one way or another, even if we do use deductive reasoning. Trebol was capable of creating body parts even though his fruit was Paramecia. Plus, it could be that he simply did not feel like regenerating his arm, we don't know. But still, not enough evidence. 18:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) We saw him after the war with the arm missing, Kaido. 23:22, July 3, 2015 (UTC) How can Jozu not feel like regenerating his arm in the middle of a battle? Yeah, I'm going with Jozu being a Paramecia. 23:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Did anybody already say that we never saw him generating diamonds from his body? that's a needed (although not sufficient) ability to be considered a logia user. As a marginal proof that it's a paramecia, i'd like to say that all logias are highly destructive. Ok, Smoker's is not, but that's because Oda couldn't put a too strong opponent during the loguetown arc. And honestly I can't see how a hypotetical rain of diamonds would damage the opponent or the environment. --Meganoide (talk) 23:48, July 3, 2015 (UTC) he's paramecia for god's sake--The Will of Deez (talk) 03:32, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Clear majority for paramecia. Closing this. 03:35, July 4, 2015 (UTC)